1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to utility service equipment for assisting firefighting operations, and in particular to an extendable boom assembly which may be operated from the service deck of a semi-submersible service vessel for assisting offshore platform firefighting operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As energy demands increase, so does the need to explore and produce petroleum from offshore areas in deep and rough waters. Of vital concern to such offshore petroleum production operations is the need for adequate measures to be taken to minimize the effects of blowouts, fires and spills. There is a continuing interest in the advancement of concepts and equipment to adequately handle such offshore disasters in the rougher and deeper waters of the world.
Of particular concern is the possibility of a fire occurring on an offshore platform in relatively deep and rough waters. Such fires burn so intensely that the offshore derrick and associated equipment collapse and fuse together in a molten mass around the fire. In order to extinguish the fire, it is necessary to remove the collapsed structure to make room for the placement of an explosive charge which is subsequently detonated to blow out the fire. Because such fires burn so intensely, for example at temperatures of 2000.degree. Fahrenheit and above, it is not safe for personnel or a service vessel to approach the platform closely enough to carry out firefighting operations.
According to a recent invention, a semi-submersible service vessel has been developed which is capable of assisting firefighting operations on offshore platforms. Such a vessel is disclosed and claimed by the co-pending U.S. Application Ser. No. 845,831 filed Oct. 31, 1977, and entitled "Self-Propelled Semi-Submersible Service Vessel". The object of the present invention is to disclose the proprietary details of an extendable utility boom assembly which can be operated safely and effectively from the deck of such a service vessel for assisting firefighting operations carried out on an offshore platform.